Dream of my sleepless nights
by Maryreilly
Summary: Tidus versucht ein wenig auf Abstand zu gehen zu der Person, die ihn keine Nacht mehr schlafen lässt. Jedoch weiß er noch nichts von den Gefühlen dieser Person... hat die Liebe der beiden eine Chance?Meine erste FFXFF gg ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich


Dream of my sleepless nights

A/N

Hier ist ein Stück auf FF-X ich liebe übrigens dieses Spiel . und Auron... also musste ich mal eine FF schreiben...nun ja sie ist sehr kurz und es handelt sich wirklich nur um die Anfänge... aber ich wäre bereit weiter zu schreiben, falls es euch gefällt... nun ja... lest erst mal und sagt mir dann, was ihr davon haltet...

Greez und viel Spaß

Mary

Der erste Kuss

Ich habe mich mal wieder zurück gezogen. Warum? Aus zweierlei Gründen, einmal möchte ich nicht von meinen unmöglichen Gefühlen überrumpelt werden, die jedes Mal wieder hochkochen, wenn ich ihn sehe und zweitens weil ich den anderen nicht den Spaß verderben will. Ich habe es versucht, ich habe wirklich versucht... gut drauf zu sein, aber es bringt nichts. Ich weiß genau, wenn Sin besiegt wird, muss Yuna sterben und das möchte ich nicht. Sie ist meine Freundin... eine gute Freundin, sie ist wohl die einzige die mich wirklich versteht.

„He, Heulsuse über was denkst du schon wieder nach?"

Ich drehe mich um sehe ihn, ihn vor dem ich schon seit Tagen flüchte, wenn es möglich ist. Ich möchte ihm nicht begegnen, es reicht schon, dass er mir jede Nacht schlaflose Nächte beschert und mich in den Wahnsinn treibt.

„Über nichts." Antworte ich kurz und knapp, doch wie immer, und das weiß ich jetzt schon, wird er sich nicht damit zufrieden geben. Seine Schritte kommen näher und er lässt sich ungeniert neben mir nieder, was mich mal wieder total aus dem Konzept wirft.

„Denkst du an ihn?" Fragt er mich, doch ich lache nur abwertend. „Warum sollte ich einen Gedanken an jemanden verschwenden, den ich hasse." Antworte ich kalt und schlinge meine Arme um meine Knie.

„Vielleicht, weil er dein Vater ist?" Kontert er gekonnt, ich lache wieder und schüttele den Kopf. „Wenns ums Reden geht bist du wirklich dicke da, Auron..." Seufze ich leise und lehne mich zurück an den Felsen. Der Vollmond leuchtet hell und schenkt der Welt um uns herum sein silbernes Licht. Von ihm kommt keine Antwort mehr. Ich setze mich wieder hin und sehe ihn gebannt an. „Was willst du wirklich? Bist du nur gekommen um über meinen Alten zu labern? Du weißt, dass ich darüber nicht wirklich reden will." Versuche ich wieder mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen und frage mich im selben Moment warum.

„Nein... ich bin wegen dir hier." Antwortet er leise und wendet in diesem Moment den Blick zu mir, unsere Augen treffen sich und halten dem Blick des anderen stand. „W-Wegen mir?" Hake ich nach, denn so wirklich glaube ich ihm nicht.

„Tidus, du hast ja keine Ahnung..." Flüstert er leise, sein Blick ruht immer noch auf mir. „Von was?" Hauche ich leise und bin gespannt auf seine Antwort. Doch er bleibt stumm, was ja nicht anders zu erwarten war. Er liebt es anderen Rätsel aufzugeben und undurchsichtige Reden zu schwingen.

„War mir klar... wenn's drauf ankommt schweigst du dich wieder aus!" Sauer erhebe ich mich, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gespräch, eigentlich wollte ich mich abwenden, doch er hält mich fest. „Lass mich..." Weiter komme ich nicht, denn blitzschnell ist er aufgestanden und senkt seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich kann es kaum glauben. Ist es wieder einer dieser Träume? Oder ist es Realität? Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bleibt mir nicht, ich erwidere den Kuss leidenschaftlich und schlinge meine Arme um seinen starken Körper. Ich genieße jedes kleinste Gefühl, dass gerade durch meinen Körper schießt. Im nächsten Moment spüre ich, wie er die Arme um mich schlingt und mich fest gegen seinen Körper presst.

Als er sich von mir löst flüstere ich ganz leise seinen Namen und er lächelt. „Deshalb kam ich... doch ich bin nicht fähig es wirklich in Worte zu fassen." Erklärt er mir leise und lächelt. Etwas, dass man bei diesem Mann nur sehr selten sieht. Ich schüttele den Kopf und muss sein Lächeln erwidern.

„Dann führe auch zu Ende weshalb du gekommen bist, denn ich glaube nicht, dass es nur in deiner Absicht lag mich zu küssen." Erkläre ich frech und beflügelt von dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wieder erhalte ich als Antwort nur einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und spüre sogleich wie er mich zu Boden zieht.

Immer wieder frage ich mich, ob es einer dieser Träume ist, die mich immer wach hielten in den letzen Tagen oder ob es Wirklichkeit ist. Doch für einen Traum fühlt es sich zu real an, dessen bin ich mir sogar bewusst.

„Auron..." Hauche ich leise und beginne seinen Mantel zu öffnen, meine Finger gleiten gleich darunter und machen sich an seinem ledernen Brustpanzer zu schaffen. „Ja?" Haucht er leise und mit belegter Stimme. „Davon träume ich schon seit Tagen..." Erkläre ich leise und er lächelt wieder. „Dann genieß es einfach..." Wieder verwickelt er mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ich lasse mich von ihm mitreißen.

A/N

Okay, ich weiß... die FF ist ziemlich kurz... es sollte auch nur eine one-shot werden... wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt... dann schreibt mir das bitte in einem Kommi . würde mich sehr freuen, denn ich bin gerne bereit noch ein wenig weiter zu schreiben...

Greez

Mary


End file.
